


Love in the Sky

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Daenerys, socialite and heiress to the wealthy Targaryen Hotel Corporation, finds herself stuck in an elevator with Jon Snow, a struggling musician.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jonerys fan fiction, please be nice!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Daenerys1417

Daenerys glanced at her watch.  She was going to be late.

“Can you go any faster?” she huffed to Bernard, her family’s personal chauffeur. 

“I’m going as fast as I can Miss Daenerys,” Bernard replied, as he gazed at her through his rear view mirror, releasing a near silent chuckle. 

Daenerys rolled her eyes in response, her cheeks flush with impatience.

Bernard was used to the outbursts of the youngest member of the Targaryen family, barely turned 22.  He had spent considerable time driving her around New York City, from prestigious day schools and private music lessons in her childhood to VIP events where she rubbed elbows with A-list celebrities and fellow socialites.  He’d seen her at her worst as well as at her best.

Although Daenerys could come across as spoiled, bratty, and elitist, he knew deep down that she had a good heart and was simply trying to make her way in the world while living up to her father’s high expectations.  Being the daughter of the world’s most famous hotel tycoon was a lot of pressure.  She was expected to play the part of the perfect lady and carry on her family tradition when all she really wanted to do, Bernard suspected, was to be a young girl and experience the world free of family responsibility and paparazzi at every turn.

As they crossed the Manhattan Bridge, the city’s skyline came into view.  Targaryen Tower stood out as one of the tallest buildings, nearly 80 stories high and home to multiple department stories, businesses, and restaurants, as well as the Targaryen family’s private residence.  Daenerys’ grandfather, Jaehaerys Targaryen, had started construction on the tower decades ago and her father Aerys Targaryen had finished it, completing his father’s vision of an artistic skyscraper that would rival any building in the world and stand firm as a symbol of Targaryen wealth, might, and success.

“Here we are Miss Daenerys,” Bernard said as the Town Car pulled up in front of Targaryen Tower.

“Well, it’s about time!” Daenerys exclaimed as Bernard opened the door for her.  She nodded at him coolly before stepping onto the sidewalk and briskly walking inside.

 _Dammit, I’m so late, Father is going to kill me_ , she thought to herself as she nearly broke into a sprint to catch a closing elevator.  She tried to ignore the stares from her fellow passengers as the elevator shot up to the higher levels.  She was used to it by now.  She was the daughter of Aerys Targaryen, ruthless hotel tycoon who was as widely known for his wealth as he was for his shady business deals and numerous scandals. 

The media and paparazzi were constantly trying to take him down and what better way than to target his only daughter, no stranger to scandals herself as she had a habit of frequenting nightclubs and sometimes overindulging in alcohol with her friends.  She’d had to endure her father’s wrath more than once over finding her face plastered on the covers of OK Magazine or National Enquirer in a drunken stupor. 

 _“I’ll not have you bringing shame to the Targaryen name!  Stop partying with these crazy friends of yours and find a nice young man to settle down with,”_ he’d shouted at her on one occasion, nostrils flaring as he glowered at her.  _“Me?!  What about you and that whore you got caught with?”_ she’d fired back, referring to her father’s latest mistress.  He’d slapped her then and she’d retreated to her room, falling on to the bed sobbing.  The memory both saddened and angered her as she reflected on her relationship with her father. 

She felt that he was a hypocrite and expected perfection from her while not even holding himself to the same standard.  He wanted her, along with her brother Viserys, to take over his company one day.  She was expected to marry a suitable bachelor from a good family, settle down, pop out 2-3 kids, and continue to expand the Targaryen Empire.  However, she wasn’t so sure that her father’s vision was what she wanted for herself.  Admittedly, she had a wild streak in her.  She wanted to explore the world without limitations and she preferred to date bad boys, mysterious with a few rough edges.  She couldn’t see herself spending forever with a plain vanilla guy.  She sighed and tried to compose herself.  She knew one thing for sure, her father wasn’t going to be pleased with her being tardy to his annual board meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has a confrontation with her father, Aerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. So there still isn't a lot of Jon yet but I promise it's coming! Thank you so much for all the support!

The elevator stopped at the 75th floor and Daenerys exited quickly.  _Here we go,_ she thought to herself as she entered her father’s board room and tried to discreetly sit in the back and hope no one noticed.  No such luck.  Her father paused mid-sentence, as he frowned at her, before continuing on speaking to his investors.  She noticed her brother Viserys smirking at her from his seat next to her father.  She rolled her eyes. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the meeting was finally over and people started filtering out of the room, save for her father and brother.  Daenerys couldn’t help but to notice a few of the younger, male investors smiling at her appraisingly.  _Ugh, just what I don’t need, some boring Wall Street executive_.  Daenerys slowly made her way to the front of the room.

“So glad you finally decided to join us little sister,” Viserys said mockingly, a fake smile plastered on his stupid face. 

“Oh shut up,” Daenerys muttered under her breath, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

“And what is your excuse for being late this time Daenerys?” her father said as he looked upon her with disapproving eyes.  “All I ask is for you to be on time to meetings and put in a genuine effort to learn the family business.  Is that really so hard?  Why can’t you be more like your brother?”

Daenerys fumed.  If there was anything worse than being subjected to her father’s disapproval, it was having to be compared to her annoying, sycophant of a brother. 

“I meant to be here on time,” she said, “but I slept through my alarm clock and Bernard was driving slower than a snail.”

“Yes, no doubt you were out partying last night and were simply too exhausted from your exertions,” Viserys added snidely.  She shot him another dagger look.

“I’ve had it up to here, Daenerys,” her father frowned.  “If you’re not going to take learning the family business seriously, then you could at least be in school.  Who knows, maybe you’ll find a nice young man to settle down with and give up this crazy night owl lifestyle you’ve been carrying on with.”

Daenerys couldn’t take it anymore.  She’d had more than enough of her father criticizing her and trying to control her life.  She’d reached her boiling point and it felt as if a dragon’s fire was becoming unleased within her.  She exploded on him. 

“Maybe I don’t want this, have you ever considered that?!” she screamed at him.  “Maybe I want to make my own path!  Maybe I don’t want to spend my life trapped in some board room all day!  Maybe I want to walk down the damned street without being followed and photographed for once!  And maybe I want to love somebody regardless of whether or not he’s a “good match” or comes from a “good family”.  It shouldn’t matter as long as he loves me for me.  It’s my fucking life, not yours!!!

She was shaking now, her outburst shocking even her. 

Her father regarded her coldly before saying quietly, “Get out.” 

She was only so happy to oblige as she turned on her heel and stormed out the door.  She was near tears but had too much pride to let her father see them.  She held it inside as she waited for an elevator to take her back down to the street level. 

The elevator arrived shortly and she stepped on and tried to compose herself in case someone else ended up joining her for the ride down.  It wouldn’t do to have people gossiping about her crying.  The floor number indicator began to decrease as the elevator rapidly descended.  She couldn’t get off this elevator fast enough.  She wasn’t sure exactly what she was going to do or where she was going to go but she knew that she wanted to get as far away from Targaryen Tower as possible!

The elevator began to slow and she realized that someone else would be joining her soon.  She sighed with irritation as the doors began to open, expecting some stuffy corporate executives.  To her surprise, a dark-haired young man with a guitar strapped to his back boarded the elevator. 

“Hey,” he said gruffly as he walked past her towards the back of the elevator. 

“Hello,” she replied coolly, looking him over quickly before she turned back around to face the front. 

She couldn’t help but notice his scent.  He smelled of cedar wood, leather, and a hint of tobacco.  The smell was intoxicating to her.  She stole another quick glance at him, admiring his strong arms adorned with tattoos and his curly hair.  He definitely wasn’t bad on the eyes she thought to herself.  He wasn’t looking at her however, but down at his feet.  He obviously didn’t know who she was or else simply didn’t care. 

She was pondering whether she should introduce herself and strike up a conversation when suddenly the elevator ground to a halt and beeped three times.  The door slid open and Daenerys realized that they were stuck between floors. 

_Shit!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys finds herself trapped in an elevator with a handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is getting longer than I expected. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot for #Jonerysweek over on Tumblr. However, I just keep writing and writing! Let me know what you think. I know all of the chapters have been mainly from Dany's point of view, should I switch it up or stay consistent since we're already into chapter 3? Thanks for all your feedback and I hope you like it!

Daenerys was having the worst day possible. Not only had she been late to her father’s board meeting and gotten in an epic argument with him, but now she was stuck on an elevator hundreds of feet in the air, with a stranger as her only companion.

 

“Oh my God!” she screamed, panicking as claustrophobia began to kick in.

 

“Don’t panic. It’s gonna be okay,” the dark-haired young man said as he walked to the elevator panel and pressed the Emergency Call button.

 

After a few seconds, a mundane voice came through the intercom. “This is Emergency Dispatch. What seems to be the problem?”

 

“Umm, yeah, so our elevator is stuck between floors. Can you get us out of here?” he replied calmly.

 

“How many people are in the elevator?” the dispatcher replied.

 

“Two,” he answered.

 

“All right, and what are your names?”

 

“Jon Snow and…” he looked at her expectantly.

 

“And Daenerys Targaryen,” she added, noticing one of his eyebrows raise slightly upon hearing her name.

 

There was a sound of surprise on the other end of the intercom as the dispatcher realized that the Targaryen heiress was in need of assistance. His tone changed considerably.

 

“Oh dear! All right, help is on the way.   Just sit tight. Don’t try to be a hero and exit the elevator on your own. One moment please while I check on your estimated wait time.”

 

It seemed as if an eternity passed before the dispatcher came back over the intercom, a slightly embarrassed tone to his voice. “I’m very sorry for the inconvenience but it seems as if it’s going to be at least three hours before help arrives. The local fire department has higher priorities today with a number of house fires and the building engineer is out sick.”

 

“Three hours! Are you kidding me?” Daenerys exclaimed, her feeling of panic quickly being overtaken by annoyance and irritation.

 

“All right, thank you,” Jon replied before ending the intercom call. He looked at Daenerys with concern on his face. “Hey, are you going to be all right?”

 

“No, I’m not all right. I’ve had a shitty day and now it just got worse,” she said, her face buried in her hands. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze, and almost wished she hadn’t. His deep brown eyes seemed to be looking right through her, she felt naked and exposed. She flushed slightly, looking away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be complaining so much. I’m sure this isn’t exactly convenient for you either.”

 

“I’ve had worse,” he answered, his lips forming a wry smile.

 

_Sexy, perfectly kissable lips,_ she thought before chastising herself. _Pull it together Dany!_

He continued, “So you’re Daenerys Targaryen. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you earlier. I’m going to have to get your autograph before this is all over,” he said with a wink.

 

_Was he flirting with her?_

She smiled. “Yes, that’s me, the one and only. Although I don’t think my autograph will be all that valuable to you.”

 

“Oh? Why is that?” he asked.

 

She sighed, wondering how open she should be with this man whom she had only just met moments ago. Should she reveal that she had just decided that she no longer wanted to inherit Targaryen Enterprises from her father? She settled for simply replying, “It’s a long story.”

 

“Well hey, we’ve got nothing but time,” he said, as he unstrapped his guitar and laid it gently on the floor. He crossed his arms and leaned against the elevator wall, an expectant look on his handsome face.

 

She was drawn to his eyes again, those dark brown puppy eyes that seemed so kind and understanding, yet were so much in contrast to the rest of his appearance. He was obviously some sort of rock musician, based on the fact that he had a guitar and looked the part, from his mop of slightly unruly black hair to his black leather vest, skinny jeans, and boots. His pierced ears and plethora of tattoos screamed out rebel, someone who didn’t conform to the norm.

 

Daenerys had always been attracted to bad boy types and he definitely had the look. However, she was used to them acting the part as well. She would never date them long, discarding them once they showed their true colors as irresponsible, insensitive, unfaithful or worse. It was the initial thrill she enjoyed, and she found satisfaction in rebelling against her father’s ideal choice of dating partners for her.

 

She thought quickly of Daario, whom she had broken up with only weeks ago. He had been a fun distraction. He was handsome, cocky as hell, and of course great in bed. She had dismissed him however upon learning that he had recorded some of their escapades on video without her permission or knowledge. He was currently threatening to release one of the videos, although she prayed that he was only bluffing. She didn’t want to become the next Kim Kardashian or Paris Hilton and she was certain that her father would completely disown her, if he hadn’t already, based on the scandal.

 

Thinking of her father again only served to darken her mood and she decided that she didn’t want to revisit it just yet with this Jon Snow, no matter how open and friendly he seemed. Instead she wanted to learn more about him. Who was this handsome stranger that she was trapped with for the next three hours? And why did she have a feeling that he was much more than he appeared?

 

“How about you tell me about yourself instead, Jon Snow”, Daenerys replied, biting her lower lip slightly, a velvety tone to her voice.  

 

A flicker of amusement flashed briefly in his eyes before he gave her a small smile.

 

“All right then…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys open up to each other and are pleasantly surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. It's from Jon's point of view and a lot longer than the other 3. I hope you like it. Please feel free to leave comments, thank you so much for your feedback!

Jon’s heart was racing, but he was trying his best to give off a laid back vibe.  It was starting to become a losing battle.  _He was trapped, alone in an elevator with Daenerys Targaryen!_   He’d been lost in his own thoughts when he’d boarded the elevator, barely glancing at her.  But when she’d revealed her name to the emergency dispatcher, he’d truly looked at her for the first time. 

 

Of course he knew who she was, who wouldn’t?  She was the daughter of billionaire Aerys Targaryen, which meant that she was practically royalty. And she looked all the part of a princess, from her luscious ash blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and pink rosy lips to her petite curvy body that he was trying so hard not to gawk at.  She was the kind of woman that every man dreamed of, but for him, it would be a pipe dream at best.  He had nothing to offer her; he was a struggling musician and part time Uber driver.  Hell, he could barely scrape his rent money together each month.  Still, with the way she was looking at him all of a sudden, a small part of him was hopeful that maybe none of that mattered. 

 

He cleared his throat.  “What do you want to know?”

 

A soft smile was playing on her lips as she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  “Well for starters, you can tell me what a guitarist is doing in Targaryen Tower.  I don’t usually see someone such as yourself roaming around these hallways.”

 

He laughed.  “I guess you’re right.  But actually, I was looking into a gig.  My friend works for a tech company in this building and was trying to hook my band up to do the entertainment for their annual Holiday party.”

 

“What’s the name of your band?” she asked.

 

“Night’s Watch.   I formed it with a couple of buddies from high school.  We mostly do alternative rock with a little reggae mixed in.”

 

“Wow, that’s an interesting combination.  I’d love to hear you play some time.”

 

Jon couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  Daenerys Targaryen wanted to come hear _him_ play?  To think that she would actually want to come to one of his shows…it was mind blowing.  What other surprises did this beautiful woman have up her sleeve?

 

A warm and fuzzy feeling was starting to overcome him.  “I’d be honored, Daenerys.”

 

“The honor is all mine.  It’s the least I can do for the man who’s helping me to not have a panic attack over being trapped in this elevator.  I don’t know what I’d do if I was trapped in here by myself.”

 

“I’m sure you would be fine.  I bet you’re stronger than you know.”

 

She offered him another soft smile at his words before Jon noticed a look of worry flash over her lovely face.  Something was bothering her.  All he wanted to do was to calm and comfort her. 

 

His voice softened.  “You know, if you want to talk about it, we’ve got the time.  I won’t bite!  Promise.”

 

Daenerys looked at him thoughtfully and took a few steps closer to him.  “All right, if you insist,” she said as she gracefully slid down to the floor with her back against the rear elevator wall, her legs pinned under her skirt for propriety.  “It’s a long story so we might as well get comfortable.”

 

Jon slid down to the floor as well; they were only a few feet away from each other.  A little closer and he could almost touch her or dare he think it, _kiss her_.

 

Daenerys sighed and rolled her head back and forth as if to release stress.  But all Jon could focus on was her lovely exposed neck, he wanted to pepper it with kisses and wondered what kind of beautiful sounds she would make in response.  He could feel himself hardening in his lower region and had to calm himself.

“It’s the whole trajectory of my life,” she began, sighing again as she looked at him.  “I know what you’re thinking. I’m a pampered, spoiled, rich girl, what could I possibly have to complain about?”

 

“No.  That’s not what I was thinking at all,” Jon said thoughtfully, slightly offended that she would think him to be so quick to judge her.  He prided himself on seeing people for their true colors, both good and bad.  Something was telling him that despite all the rumors and gossip he might have heard about Daenerys Targaryen, that she had a good heart and there was so much more to her story.

 

She regarded him momentarily, relief showing on her face before she continued. 

 

“I feel trapped.  My father expects me to run his company one day but the thought of doing so makes me want to throw up, literally!  I have no desire to inherit his empire and I told him as much earlier today.  I just want to live a normal life and make my own choices, is that so bad?”

 

“No, it’s not,” Jon responded.

 

Daenerys threw her hands up in frustration as she continued.  “This just isn’t me!  I don’t want this.  And I’m tired of having my every move watched and criticized by my father and, it seems like, everyone else in the world.  I can’t make mistakes without having them plastered all over the tabloids.  I can’t choose my own destiny.  I can’t even choose whom to love.  My father practically wants to put me in an arranged marriage!”  She seemed to almost be in tears.

 

Jon scooted closer to her and took her hand in his.  He instantly had second thoughts, wondering if he was being too forward with her, but to his surprise, she didn’t pull away.  He was thoughtful for a moment, praying for the right words to comfort this beautiful creature that was in so much pain.  She shouldn’t be and he wanted to help her.

 

“Daenerys, I’m going to tell you something,” Jon said.  “When I was growing up on Staten Island, my mom and dad expected me to become a doctor, like the both of them.  It was a lot of pressure and I think it broke their hearts when I dropped out of college the very first quarter.  I knew it wasn’t for me and I don’t believe in lying to one’s self or living your life for anybody but yourself.  We all have to make our own path.  Now here I am, a struggling musician who has to drive Uber just to make the rent, but you know what, I’m surviving.  And even more important, I’m happy”

 

Jon reflected further.  “The best advice I can give you is to just live your life for you.  If running your dad’s business won’t make you happy, then fuck it, find something else to do.  In the long run, you’ll be happier, I promise.”

 

Daenerys was looking at him with wonder and amazement on her face, and she still hadn’t pulled her hand away from him.  Jon looked down at their entwined hands.  He didn’t want to let go.  She seemed to realize that they were still holding hands and looked up at him shyly before pulling her hand away, blushing slightly. 

 

She finally spoke.  “Jon, this is so strange, but I feel like I’ve known you for years and that I can talk to you about anything.  You know just the right thing to say.  It’s so refreshing to talk to someone that sees me for me, the woman behind this mask I have to wear every day.”

 

Jon felt his heart burst with pride upon hearing her words.  He continued to listen to her as she shared more stories about her family, her childhood, and the real deal on all those tabloid stories and rumors.  He talked more about his childhood as well and his experiences traveling with his band.  Time seemed to fly by and before either of them knew it, several hours had passed.

 

Just then the elevator lurched suddenly.  Daenerys squealed and practically jumped into Jon’s lap, as he wrapped his arms around her to steady her.  Jon was slightly alarmed as well but figured it was just the fire department trying to fix their elevator.  His suspicious were confirmed when a voice called out, apparently from inside the elevator shaft above them, that help had arrived and to sit tight.  He was grateful that they were finally going to be rescued but at the same time regretful that their time together was going to soon come to an end. 

 

He focused his attention back on Daenerys, who seemed a little embarrassed that she was in his lap.  She slid off sheepishly, her cheeks flushed.  _God she is beautiful._ He was already missing the feeling of having her in his arms, the touch of her silky hair tickling his face, the aroma of spring flowers and honey that wafted into his nostrils. 

 

His heart was racing again.  He knew that she had offered to come hear him play at one of his shows, but he wanted to see her again on a personal level.  Even though he didn’t have much to offer her, he had to at least try.  He would never forgive himself for being a coward. 

 

He was trying to find the words to say what he was feeling in his heart when the elevator doors, which had been open all this time while they were stuck between floors, started to close. 

 

The voice from above sounded again amid hammering and drilling noises.  “All right folks, just a few more tweaks.  In about 5 minutes, this elevator will return to the main lobby and then you’ll be good to go.”

 

“Thank you,” Jon and Daenerys both said in unison as they slowly stood up. 

 

Jon picked his guitar up from the floor and strapped it on his back again.  He stole a quick look at Daenerys and noticed that she was looking at him expectantly.  _It’s now or never,_ he thought, taking a deep breath.

 

“Well, it looks like we’re about to get out of here,” he said.

 

“Yes, it looks that way,” she responded, stepping a little closer to him.  She was nibbling her bottom lip and had a seductive look on her face.

 

 _Oh boy, she is trouble,_ he thought to himself, both surprised and turned on by her boldness.  He could give it as well as he could take it though and didn’t want to play any games with her.

 

“I want to see you again, after this, not just at one of my shows either.”

 

She smiled.  “Jon Snow, are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“I sure am,” he said, closing the gap between them, “if the lady will have me.”

 

“This lady will most definitely _have_ you,” she replied, a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

 

Jon chuckled softly as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and stroked her cheek.  She didn’t pull away and he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  He bent down and brushed his lips against hers.  As their kissing intensified and they begin to explore each other’s mouths with their tongues, Jon felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.  He didn’t know how this day could get any better.

 

The elevator started to descend and they reluctantly broke apart, a smile on both of their faces. 

 

They pulled out their cell phones and quickly exchanged contact information with Jon promising to call her straight away.  He couldn’t wait to see her again.

 

The doors opened and they were back on the ground level, back to reality. 

 

They stepped off the elevator in unison and Daenerys turned to face Jon again.

 

“Thank you again for everything.  Not just for keeping me calm but for listening to me.  You are not at all what I expected, Jon Snow.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine Daenerys,” he said, then added in a lower voice that only she could hear, “you bring new meaning to the phrase _angel in the sky_.”

 

She smiled, laughing softly and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

 

“I’ll see you later then?” she asked.

 

“You most definitely will,” he responded as he turned and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daenerys couldn’t help but notice Jon’s physique as he walked away, his shapely muscles accentuated by his skinny jeans and sleeveless top.  _Damn, he’s got a nice ass_ , she thought to herself, anticipating seeing him again.

 

Although she was very physically attracted to him, she had a feeling that dating him wouldn’t be like how it was with all the other guys she had dated.  He was more than just a bad boy with a hot body.  He was kind, compassionate, and a great listener.  Everything she wanted in a man.  She didn’t care if he wasn’t rich.  She didn’t care if her father would approve of him.  She was going to take control of her own life and forge her own path and that meant opening her heart to a man that truly made her feel special.  Jon Snow had definitely done that.

 

She walked outside and waited for Bernard to pick her up.  When he finally pulled up and opened the passenger door for her, she smiled and thanked him as she slid into her seat.  Bernard was taken aback.

 

“You seem to be in a very good mood, Miss Daenerys.  I assume the board meeting went well?”

 

“No, it actually went horribly.  I was late, had an epic argument with Father, and then got stuck in an elevator on the way down for almost 4 hours.”

 

Bernard frowned.  “Oh, dear, that sounds horrible.  You seem to be in such a good mood though, how can that be?”

 

Daenerys smiled to herself.  “Let’s just say, I’m starting a new beginning.”

 

She could tell her answer had confused Bernard but she didn’t care.  She was too busy thinking about what she was going to do with her life, whether it be getting into the modeling industry, acting, or just taking a break from everything and traveling to distant parts of the world, dreams she had always had to suppress because they didn’t line up with what her father wanted.  She knew one thing for sure, no matter what path she decided to choose, she wanted the handsome Jon Snow by her side.


End file.
